Monster Hunter: Ignition
by Noxramus the Almighty
Summary: Vincent and Noxramus are two hunting buddies, with a bit of a competitive relationship. Initially excited when they get called to Loc-Lac, they soon discover something dark sleeping under the city- and a plot to wake it. Hunting monster is one thing, but fighting other humans? Can Nox and Vincent stop the beast from awakening, or will they be swept up in the darkness?(M to be safe)


**(Hi peoples! Its Noxramus the Almighty, and this is my first ever fanfiction that will be continually updated. I hope to update it once a week, but that might change as the story progresses. Without further ado, I give you the prologue to**

 ** _Monster Hunter: Ignition_**

 **Prologue**

Once, in a land far, far away, there was a land of unimaginable creatures, with glittering scales and iridescent feathers of unparalleled beauty. These creatures of wondrous beauty were known as Monsters. Whilst they were creatures of unparalleled beauty, they were also beasts of unparalleled danger. Men had no way of combating these creatures, and were forced to watch helplessly as their loved ones were ripped to shreds and their towns reduced to nothing but red-hot coals.

In this land, there was a desert, and in this desert, there was a small town. The town was surrounded by a wall that was said to touch the sky, for what else could hope to hold back flying beasts with wings the size of ten men? For this is but one of the threats this small township had to combat, each day just barely repelling the Monsters.

When night fell after the monsters had been forced off, a lone guard was left to protect the town. This was common practice, as he would alert anyone else if a monster was to approach. That night, however, in a fashion unlike that seen in many years, a man approached the gates of this town.

Now, this might not seem all that unusual. Men travel between cities frequently to trade and obtain the necessary provisions to support their family. However, in those times, to travel in the night was to welcome death, as the monsters of the night were even more vicious then those of the day. The man then asked if could be allowed entry.

The guard was shocked at this person. Not only had the man made it to the outer wall of the town, he was completely unharmed, and on foot no less! The guard surveyed the man, but could not catch even the slightest glimpse of this stranger's features. The only thing he could gleam was that he wore a black cloak that glittered in the moonless night.

The guard had been trained in the event of happenings such as these, as this particular town was rather xenophobic. There was not much contact between the townships, but there was always fear of sabotage from another town. Because of this fact, the guard turned the man down. The man did what appeared to be a sort of bow, before disappearing with a twirl of his cloak. The guard rubbed his eyes upon seeing no one, and dismissed it as a hallucination due to his lack of sleep. However, the next night, the man appeared again, and once again asked for entry. He was once again turned down by the same guard. This continued for three years, until the first day of the third year.

On that very same day, the town was assaulted by beasts in the like of which had never been seen before. Creatures of which we would call dragons harried the town from the sky, while any who tried to flee were torn to pieces by invisible gleaming-eyed panthers, or impaled on the horns of tunneling demons. The town was in chaos, the people cowering in fear or screaming as they saw the one's they held dear fall before the monsters. It seemed that all was lost.

The guards attempted to fight back. Oh, they tried. The monsters were stronger however, and overwhelmed and killed almost all of the guards. The last guard alive was the one who had denied the man who came every night entrance. In his last moments as the silver scaled dragon charged, he considered who and what that man-if he was man, and not a beast- would have done if he had been allowed in. The guard welcomed death, ready to die by this silver-scaled dragon.

Yet it was not to be. As the man spread his arms to welcome death, the charging dragon suddenly stopped, and turned. The creature's eyes appeared to widen, if that was even possible, and gave off what appeared to be a scream of fear. The guard could not see what the dragon was roaring about, but was soon once again ready for death when he thought he saw the dragon turn its head. In reality, the dragon's head was the only thing that had turned, separated from the rest of its body.

Now, the guard could clearly see the thing, or rather, the man who had killed the dragon. The man was cloaked in gleaming black armor, the helmet crowned with ominous horns. He wielded a scythe mad of what appeared to be the same material as his armor. The man approached the guard, and for the third time that day, the guard was prepared for death. The approaching knight, as he appeared to be one, stooped down to the guard's height, as the guard had fallen at some point during the battle. The guard could now see clearly into the knight's eyes, which held a joking twinkle to them. And then the man asked the same thing he had been asking for three years.

"May I come in?" The guard nearly died of shock right there. This was the man who had asked for entry every day for the past three years! The peace of the moment was short-lived however, as no less than a dozen silver and gold dragons circled in the sky like buzzards, and with a cry, began to dive bomb the knight. "I'll be but a moment." The man said to the guard, before he was scooped up in the claws of one of the silver dragons. The guard knew the man would be dead before long, as the dragons rarely toyed with their prey.

The dragon which had caught the man was soon joined by the others, all eager to tear into the flesh of the being that had felled there brethren. As they gave out a roar of victory, something quite strange happened. A white flash of energy, surrounded with black and red lightning, cut through the monsters. Each of the creatures fell, as their bodies had been cut cleanly in half.

As they hit the ground, the man-who should surely be dead- strolled nonchalantly from the wreckage and once again crouched before the stunned guard. "I told you I'd be but a minute!" The man laughed, the guard now completely convinced that this man was crazy. "You'll be needing this, Able." The knight-no, it would be more appropriate to call him a hunter, tossed the guard, Able, a shield and a wicked looking sword, both fashioned from some sort of gleaming metal. The shield was polished to the point of being reflective, and as Able looked in as he caught it, he could only see a Human skull staring back at him. Shivering, Able realized something. He had never told the man his name.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Able was freaked out at this point, from seeing his village nearly being eradicated to the man who had been at the gate every night killing over a dozen of the monsters in less than a minute. The hunter glanced over his shoulder, and Able could tell he was grinning under his helmet.

"In order? Adam, and why wouldn't I?" The hunter spoke with a chuckle. "Now," Adam unsheathed his scythe, the wicked edges gleaming. "We've got a town to save!" With an astounding battle cry, the two hunters charged, Able following Adam.

The two men together saved the town that day, and grew to be figures of legend. Together, they trained hunters from all corners of the world, and soon, the land blossomed with thousands upon thousands of hunters. Adam and Able would eventually grow to be forgotten, and men would begin to lose their fear of monsters. In those times, the monsters would grow stronger, and once again attack the town that had turned into a city known as Loc-Lac. In these times, a group of four men would rise to the challenge to combat the threat to their homeland.

This is their story.


End file.
